Western Paradise
by shortie is back
Summary: It started out as a mistake, and soon became a mission. Accompanied by a rich, inhibited debutante, and an overly energetic eight year old, Race runs from the past to save his future. *R/R*
1. WP1

Disclaimer: I own the match used to 'spark' this story! HAHA! I made a pun! (But seriously now, Race owns the match. Disney owns Race. Oh yeah, they own everyone else too! Damn bastards!)

S/N- *Waves* Hiya! Thanks for coming to read my latest fic! Now, before I start, I would just like to warn you that I have a horrible record of finishing what I begin. The fact that I actually finished _Il Salto di Honor_ (*PLUG*PLUG*PLUG*) is absolutely amazing. I'm going to try my hardest, but please don't hurt me if I don't end up finishing it until next Maytember…

Now, I would like to shout out to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter of ISDH:

Kate

Cruncharoo (Ark! I can't spell! Sorry bout that!)

Blinks-Tiger

Christy

Aura

Falco Conlon

Sphinx

Duchess

Rumor

studentnumber24601 (Wow! Thanks for putting me under favorite authors!)

Misprint (Did you see the epilogue? From your review it looked like you thought      Chappie 7 was the last one…)

Keza 

Now: On with the show!

**Feel The Burn**

"Five minutes until lights out!" Kloppman's voice sounded clearly in the bunkroom from his room downstairs.

"But I'se not tired!" Eight year old Red (named for his fiery mop of curls) whined.

"Me eithah!" The rest of the younger newsies chimed in.

Jack sighed, "Mush, youah on, Buddy." With his almost childlike personality, Mush was the only one who could get all the kids to listen to him. He was a lifesaver at times like these.

While Mush was rounding up the kiddies and the rest of the newsies were getting ready for bed, Race pulled out his latest favorite cigar. It was a Havana- stolen straight from the pocket of a rich man in a fancy suit. Racetrack didn't feel guilty- the man probably had hundreds more stashed in his mansion.

With nimble fingers, Race struck the match and held it a little away from the cigar's end. It caught and Race inhaled deeply, sighing with satisfaction. This little taste of heaven was more than worth almost getting caught. He leaned back, reclining against the thin pillow. It didn't get much better than this.

"It probably ain't healt'y ta do dat b'foah you'se go ta bed." A voice warned above him.

Race cracked an eye open to see Specs standing over him. "Eh, whadda you'se know, Specs?"

"Moah den you'se do. You'se getting' ashes awl in youah bed, dat can't be too good foah ya ta sleep on." 

Racetrack just shrugged and went back to the bliss that this wonderful piece of tobacco was giving him. 

~~~

Race wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, all he knew was that he still had many precious hours of sleep before he had to wake up and sell. It only took him a moment before he realized what had woken him up. 

_Whew… It's really hot in here…_ He thought. The lodging house felt like a furnace! That was strange, it was winter; normally it was beyond freezing. _Eh- I ain't gonna complain if I get a little warmth. And with that thought, he went back to sleep._

~~~

Loud, frightened yells and coughs woke Race for the second time that night. He opened his eyes to see every other newsie in the place running around frantically looking for an exit. What was going on?

"Race! Come on! We's gotta get outta heah!" Blink pulled him to his feet and practically pushed him out the window, following closely behind. Racetrack landed with a soft _thump on the cobblestones outside. _

"Ow! Blink!" He glared at the newsie when he too had landed. "What was dat foah?"

Blink looked at him incredulously. "Race, look around ya! Look at da lodgin' house!"

Taking a quick glance around his surroundings, he saw that every newsie that lived in the lodging house plus Kloppman was currently outside and staring at the building. He felt his heart drop down into his stomach when he saw the petrified looks on their faces. Even Jack's.

Slowly, he turned around to look at his homes. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the entire lodging house engulfed in flames. His mouth dropped open as he watched in shock as the flames grew bigger and bigger and the building eventually crumbled to the ground, now nothing more than a pile of rubble and the charred black skeleton which threatened to fall at any moment. Everyone was silent.

Jack was the first to speak. "Is everyone out okay? Tell me right now if ya don't see someone." Everyone looked around, but no one said anything. Jack and most of the older newsies sighed with relief. "Thank God," Jack muttered.

"W-what happened?" Red asked. His normally tanned skin was pasty white and he was shaking violently.

Again, everyone was silent. No one could guess how the fire had started and had become so big so quickly; no one except Specs, who caught Race's eye questioningly. 

Race shook his head, there was no way… was there? No, he had finished the cigar and had put it out on the plastic plate next to his bed, just like every night…Or had he? For the life of him, he couldn't remember even finishing the cigar. Was it possible that he had fallen asleep smoking? Was it _his fault that he and his friends were now homeless?_

Jack looked at Kloppman who looked back at him helplessly. "Well, we's should staht figuahin' out what we's is goin' ta do now."

He had started the fire. All this was because of him. Shit.

~~~

Well… At least I didn't kill anyone in this one! Not yet at least…

REVIEW!!! The review button seems to have come down with another illness, which is worse than the other one he had! He can ONLY be cured by reviews, so gimme some! PUH-LEASSSSEEEE!!!


	2. WP2

Disclaimer- Me own Red. I think that's all until later in the story…

S/N- Well… I needed a break from learning what the pretty yellow double lines in the middle of a road mean. *Shrugs* I really needed this break though… but yeah, anyway… DRIVER'S TEST TOMORROW!! WOOHOO!!! SHORTIE'S GONNA DRIVE! BEWARE!!! And BTW yellow lines mean that there's traffic going both ways and double lines mean that you can't pass. WOOHOO I know something!

Shout outs!

Raven's Wing- Hate you forever? Of course not! Actually, I totally appreciate your honesty… After reading your review I went back and reread the first chapter, and I can definitely see some of what you're saying that I hadn't noticed before. And isn't that the point of reviews? To tell the writer what they can work on?  But anyway, to answer a few of your questions: First, yeah, you can probably tell that it isn't a one shot now so that's answered… Second, the whole story isn't about the fire, it's all about what happens _after_ the fire, as you will see later in the chapter, so yeah, you were supposed to know what the first chapter was about going into the story. Red is going to have a major part in the story, so I figured it would be best to introduce him first. But even if he didn't, I don't think that there are any named newsies that would be good to represent the younger half… maybe it's his voice (which sounds about seven years older than he is in the movie…) but Snipes just doesn't seem little enough. You're right, though, about the explaining his name being awkward… I may change that. But again, thanks for leaving an honest review. As much as I love reading hardcore praise, it's nice to get a really critical review! And a long one with a funny beginning! (Very amusing to read BTW) Hope that this answered some of your questions.~

Morning Dew- (*PLUG*PLUG*) Il Salto di Honor is my baby. I'd totally appreciate it if you read it! (END PLUG) Thanks bunches for reviewing! (How's Runner doing?)~

Lisa- Seems like most of my stories are sad, this one is hopefully going to have some humor in it along the way. Thanks for the review!~

Raeghann- Here's more! Thanks for the review!~

Misprint-it's _Il Salto di Honor, you forgot the il, but that's ok; I spelled my own title wrong and had to keep checking up until… oh, about the fifth chapter. And yep, there will be hopefully many more chapters, more than ISDH at least. Thanks for reviewing this AND the epilogue!~_

Studentnumber24601- Are you a _Les Miserables fan? (I just actually looked at the number for like the first time and realized…) Anyway… I'm not very good at titles… I changed it because this fic made a turn already that I wasn't planning. Hope this fits better! Thanks for the review!_

Keza- *Sigh* I think there's something wrong with the happy/fluffy part of my brain right now, as all I can think of writing is sad stuff. This (hopefully) won't be as sad as ISDH though… actually I can tell you now, it definitely won't be. Thanks for the review and we gotta finish that MST soon!~

Night- Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing!~

Rumor- Well, there's Red, but he's not as twisted as Question, so he may not listen. Thanks for reviewing!~

**Western Paradise******

The Brooklyn lodging house was hardly bigger than the Manhattan one, and it was more than noticeable. Even though the strike had been over a year ago, the alliance that had formed held strong, and Brooklyn was the only place Jack could think of that would be willing to house all of them until they had somewhere else to go. Kloppman had gone to live with family that lived in Staten Island, while the newsies had trekked across the bridge into Brooklyn. Spot hadn't been happy about being woken up when Jack had knocked on the door, but hesitantly agreed, on the condition that they not impede on his boys. There were about six open beds in the lodging house, which were now occupied by at least five boys each. The rest of my newsies were forced to find the softest pieces of floor to curl up on. Needless to say, it wasn't very comfortable for anyone that night.

Racetrack couldn't sleep. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew deep down that it was him that had started the fire. He shifted and tried to change positions on the crowded bed, but found that his legs were pinned down by Mush who was lying across them. He groaned, this had to be the worst night of his life. 

He didn't think that what had happened had actually sunk in yet; the newsies would probably wake up the next morning thinking that it was all a dream until they realized where they were. Then they would start pointing fingers trying to find out whose fault it was. And Specs knew it was him. Race had no doubt in his mind that Specs wouldn't hesitate to tell the newsies what he knew; they were all going to hate him when they found out.

Kloppman basically let Jack have full reign of the lodging house, as long as he got his fee every night. Kloppman would have no objections to Jack kicking Race out, which Jack would most certainly do. He would be better off leaving now, rather than have all the boys hate him to his face. But where would he go? Obviously he couldn't stay in New York; Manhattan was too friendly with Harlem, Brooklyn, and Staten Island. If Jack kicked him out, those boroughs would never let him in. On the opposite side, their feud with the Bronx easily diminished any chance Race had of going there. There was Jersey City, it was close to the city and he didn't know anyone there, perfect! His hopes fell, though, when he remembered that the Jersey City newsies either had families or lived on the streets. There was no way in hell that Racetrack Higgins would ever stoop so low as to live on the streets. 

He racked his brain, trying to find somewhere to go- some magical way out of the mess he had put himself in. It took him the good part of an hour to realize that there wasn't one. Race squeezed his eyes shut, remembering again what the next morning was bound to bring. He _had to find a way out, had to at least save his reputation. _

Next to him, Jack shifted and let out a loud snore right in Racetrack's ear. _This night is getting better and better!_ Race thought sarcastically._ Not only do I get to burn my home down, sleep in a bed, built for two at the most, with five other boys, get all my friends to hate him, and lose my job, but now I get to listen to Jack snore and sleep talk directly in my ear!_

Normally Race was across the room from Jack, and therefore did not have to listen to the conversations he usually had with himself whilst in slumber. 

"Santa Fe… do ya sweah ya won't foahget me?" Jack muttered and let out another earth shattering snore.

Race bit back the urge to laugh, and suddenly realized what Jack was talking about, Santa Fe, New Mexico; roughly three thousand miles from where he lay at the moment; roughly three thousand miles from the biggest mistake of his life. 

_Hmm...__ the way Jack talks, _Santa Fe___ sounds like a paradise… Race pondered. But no, who was he kidding? He couldn't go to Santa Fe, how would he get there? What would he do once he was there? __It would be like an adventure! He fought with himself. _Whatever happens, it ain't gonna be worse than what's gonna happen to you tomorrow if you stay here…__

"I'm going!" He said out loud, and was answered only by the heavy breathing of the others in the lodging house. Painfully he began to untangle himself from the clump of bodies on the bed and walked towards the door, determined not to change his mind. He didn't have much, only the clothes on his back, a pocket full of change, a deck of cards, a cigar, and a match book. But his lack of supplies only added to his growing excitement. He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. He turned around and took one last look at all his friends before slowly opening the door.

"Wheah ya goin?" A small, sleepy voice broke the silence.

Race blinked, jolted by the sudden noise. His eyes rested on a small boy sitting up on the floor and rubbing his eyes.

"Go back ta sleep, Red." Race said as gently as he could.

"No! I wanna know wheah youah goin'!" Red demanded.

"I'se leavin',"

"Why?" 

"I ain't got no uddah choice."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't"

"Why?"

"I'se'll see ya around, Red." Race rolled his eyes.

"I'se goin' wit ya!"

"What?" 

"You'se hoid me! I'se goin' wit ya, Race!"

"No ya ain't. You'se stayin' right heah."

"B-but I'se wanna go!"

"You'se don't even know wheah I'm goin'. It's too dangahous foah a little kid like youahself."

"I ain't a little kid!"

"You'se still ain't comin'."

"Please Race?"

"No."

"Raaaccceee!"

"Don't whine, it ain't makin' me wanna take ya any moah."

"I'se'll scream an' wake everyone up an' then you'se'll get in trouble an' won't be able ta go eithah!"

The kid had no idea what he was talking about, yet he was dead on. Race had no choice- Red had a perfect record for going through with every bluff he had ever threatened. 

"Fine. But just remembah, you'se _begged_ me ta let ya go."

The little redhead jumped up excitedly. "Wheah are we's goin', Race?"

"Shhh… Not so loud or we ain't goin' nowheah."

"Wheah are we's goin?" Red asked in a stage whisper.

"Santa Fe, New Mexico."

"Dat's so far away!"

"If ya don't wanna go…"

"No! I'se wanna go!"

"Okay, den we's gotta leave right now."

The sound of the door shutting woke Jack up with a start, but not being able to figure out what had woken him up, he went back to sleep, not noticing that there was one less person in his bed or a patch of floor next to his bed big enough for a child to lie comfortably in.

~~~

Now to STUDY! *Flies off Superman style*

WAIIITTT! *stops*

REVIEW!!!!!! *Flies off again*


	3. WP3

Disclaimer- I own Samara (Yes, a girl is being introduced…) and Red.

S/N- Yes, there is a girl in this story. I ran her through the Mary Sue Litmus Test and only got ten points, so I think we're safe. *crosses fingers*

I passed my drivers test! Woohoo! A 92 baby! I'm getting my permit!

Shout Outs!

Not many this time…

Quick thanks to:

Misprint

Rumor

Studentnumber24601

**Western Paradise**

Save the warm glow from the streetlamps and the full moon, the city was dark and eerily deserted. The unusual vacancy in the early morning sent a chill down Race's spine as he and Red walked silently away from the Brooklyn Lodging House without even a glance back. 

Red's young face was set in a determined, hardened look that Race had never seen before on someone so young, or maybe he just hadn't bothered to look. Red had been in the same boat as him and the rest of the newsies; why should he stay innocent and pure while the rest turned their emotions to stone? 

Watching Red march away from the life he'd known for most of his life made Race really question what he was doing. In a moment of panic he had made a decision which may very well end up killing him; at the very least, his life would be changed forever. And he had taken the kid with him. Granted, Red had begged, pleaded, and threatened, but Race would be dammed if he wasn't stronger than an eight year old. He could have made him stay, but did he really want to? Did he subconsciously need the company of a kid with the energy of ten newsies and an impressionable mind which he could mold to however he wanted it to be? Who was he kidding; he just couldn't do this alone.

"Why're we goin' ta Santa Fe, Race?" Red asked once they had crossed the bridge back into Manhattan.

"You'se only goin' cause ya tricked me inta it." Race said, not showing any traces of what he had just been thinking about. "I'se goin'… well… foah reasons you'se don't wanna know."

Red would surely hate him as well once he learned what he did. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed companionship.

"Do you'se know how ta get ta Santa Fe?" Red questioned.

"Course I do." Race said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

But he didn't. He had been so excited about actually finding a solution that he hadn't even thought about how to _get there. There was no way he was going to let Red know that, though. If they just went west enough, they'd get there eventually, wouldn't they?_

"Race, I'se hungry an' I'se hafta go ta da bat'room." Red said suddenly.

"You'se kiddin' right? Why didn't ya go in Brooklyn? We's only been walking fifteen minutes foah Christ sakes!" 

"I'se didn't hafta go then!"  Red whined.

"Well, I'se can't do anyt'in' about you'se bein' hungry, you'se just gonna hafta wait until we's find some food. An you'se gonna hafta just go somewheah." 

"Wha? Like somwheah outside?"

"You'se a newsie, suck it up. You'se dealt wit worse."

Wrinkling his nose at Race, he reluctantly ducked behind a building emerging a few minutes later looking much more comfortable and nearly bursting with excitement. Race couldn't understand why, but they he didn't have time to find out. He had to be far away from New York by the time the boys woke up and realized he was gone.

"Come on, Red, we'se'll take a break in a few houahs ta rest." Race said, leading the redhead in the right direction.

"Wait! Race! Dere's someone back dere!" Red announced.

"Yeah, a lot of people live on da streets. It ain't anyt'in' new. You'se should know dat." Race said, not slowing his pace one bit.

"No!" Red ran to catch up with him. "It's a _goil_ an' she looks awl beat up an' she's wearin' nice clothes!"

"Beat up how?" Race asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Real bad, she's got bruises an' scratches an' it looks like she's got some broken bones!" Red's eyes were wide as he explained this to Race.

"Fine. I'll go check it out."

The alley behind the building was dark, he didn't even see the girl until he practically stumbled over her. 

"Careful, Race!" Red scolded in an authoritive whisper.

Race couldn't stifle the smirk that made its way onto his face at Red's tone. He knelt down next to the girl; Red had definitely been exaggerating. The girl had a bruise over her collarbone and a small scratch above her lip, but other than that and the fact that she was unconscious, she looked perfectly fine.

One thing Red was right about, though, was that she was dressed nicely. Her clothes were dirty, but no doubt expensive and finely made. This girl was no factory worker- that was for sure. She had probably been mugged. Well, that's what she got for wandering around by herself in the middle of an alley at night. She couldn't be too smart, even Sarah knew to stay out of the alleys, and it was common knowledge that Jack's girl had no brains.

She was awfully pretty though- in a hoity-toity, upper-class kind of way. Dark blond hair framed a pale delicate heart shaped face with a scattering of light freckles across her nose. Pretty yes, but not Race's type in the least.

"Are you'se gonna save her or just stare at 'er?" Red demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

"Save her, kid." He said, kneeling down and feeling her neck for a pulse, which, he was thankful to discover, was beating at a steady rate. "She's gonna be fine, Red." 

A hand suddenly slapped his away, making him yelp in surprise. Looking down, he saw angry, brown eyes glaring up at him.

"Get your dirty paws off of me." The girl hissed.

"Hey, lady, I'se was jus' seein' if you'se was okay," Race shot back, standing.

The blond girl rose to her feet as well. "Yeah, well, I don't need a filthy street rate like you helping me. I can take care of myself."

"Fine, excuse me foah tryin' ta be a gentleman. Come on, Red. Santa Fe awaits." He grabbed the little boy's arm and pulled him out of the alley.

"Wait!" Her voice sounded behind him.

"Whadda you'se want?" He sneered.

"Did you say Santa Fe?"

"Yeah, what's it to you'se?"

"How would you feel about making a deal?"

"You'se shouah change lanes fast."

"I was just… startled."

"Yeah, shouah."

"That's a cute kid. Is he your son?"

Race snorted, "Son? How old d'ya think I am? He's my brother."  

"No I ai-" But Red was cut off suddenly by Race's hand being placed over his mouth.

"Well, you have a very adorable brother. What's your name, cutie?" She cood.

"Red." Red said spitting in his hand and holding it out to her. She gave him a look of disgust which she turned on Race when he started to laugh.

"What's all dis bullshit about anyway?" Race asked. First you'se act like some hoity-toity bitch when I'se was only tryin' ta see if you'se was alive an' da next minute you'se actin' awl nice. What gives?"

"Okay, I'll be honest. My family and my husband are in Santa Fe. I had to stay here to… work a few things out. A lady cannot get across the country unaccompanied by a man. It would mean everything to me if you and your brother would let me come with you."

"Yeah, what's in it foah us?"

"My family out west is wealthy, and I have a great deal of money with me. I will pay for everything that we will need on the trip."

Race wanted to say no, but her offer was too good to refuse. Besides, it wasn't just himself Race had to look out for. Taking this girl with him would ensure a much safer trip for Red. 

"Okay, you'se can come wit us. But if we's gonna be travelin' tagethah we's need ta get along." She nodded. "Da name's Racetrack Higgins."

"Racetrack?"

"It ain't my real name."

"Oh you're a _newsie."_

"Yeah, an' you'se jus' remembah dat this newsie is what's getting' ya to Santa Fe."

"I am Samara Chase."

"One question, Samara, why were you'se lyin' heah unconscious?"

"You have your story, I have mine. I won't ask if you don't." She said simply, and they left it at that.  
  


The sun had just begun to rise as the three began their journey. There was no turning back now.

~~~

Please review!


End file.
